Willy Wonka
Willy Wonka battled Sweeney Todd in Xtreme Rap Battles 2. He was played by Val Stevens (New) and Teddy Drummund (Old). He also battled Ronald McDonald in EpicRapBattles10's Rap Battles, 7, 16, and 21. Information on the Rapper: Willy Wonka is the owner of a magical chocolate factory in Charlie in the Chocolate Factory. He uses his workers, otherwise known as Oompa Loompas, to help run his factory. In the movie, he gives 5 golden tickets to kids around the world. He gives his factory to Charlie, the last and nicest kid left. He has been played by Jene Wilder and Johnny Depp. Lyrics: Xtreme Rap Battles #2 Verse One: (2007 Wonka) Who can win the rap battle, put you in your place, Make you cry so your make-up runs all over the place? The Candyman can, so don't look so stunned, Just like your pies, you probably have the worst raps in London, You're a bigger loser than Ed Wood, you probably have no fans, You're such an emo, you'd fit in with my Chemical Romance, Try my chocolate, you'll prefer it over human flesh, Making candy, rapping, or whatever, i'm always the best! Verse Two: (1971 Wonka) If you don't like the remake, that's your decision well, You can't complain anymore, because I'm the original, How did Stephen Stondheim go from writing West Side Story, To a musical so dreary, so dark, and so gory? Look at me, i'm the movie beloved by the nation, Come with me, and you'll see, Tim Burton has no imagination, You decided to leave the stage? psh, I think you're bluffing, This rap battle's done, you lost, which means YOU GET NOTHING! EpicRapBattles10's Rap Battle #7: Verse One: Ronald McDonald, I don't think you understand, My candy is one of their most popular demands, No hard feelings, I'm not trying to be rude, But it would be stupid to put chocolate below fast food! Your red hair, your yellow vest, I don't know what to say, By the way, your boss called, the circus is that way, Your prices are expensive, and you don't have any deals, I'll eat your verses up, call it a Happy Meal! Verse Two: You should have known not to mess with Willy Wonka's army, I would rather prefer a Beef and Cheese Sandwhich from Arby's, Oh i'm sorry, did that dis sting? I'll go a few minutes down the road and eat at Burger King, What are you going to do now? Are you going to sue me? My factory's so popular they made it into two movies! Listen Ronald McDonald, I know a little riddle, I would rather eat shit than one of those horrid looking McGriddles! EpicRapBattles10's Rap Battle #16 Verse One: Willy Wonka's here! Coming in for part dos! And just like the first battle, this won't even be close! I have a whole factory, you just have tiny building, I'm the whole Thanksgiving meal, you're just a plate of filling! You hear me rapping son? I think it's time you quit! Our chocolate is astonishing... Your food is pure shit! I wouldn't even eat it if it was the last thing on earth, You put so much fat in people it looks like they are giving birth! Verse Two: My factory is open you silly little pig! You look like a pedophille wearing that jumpsuit and red wig! In this battle, you've already been destroyed, I give kids my whole factory, you just give them useless toys, Children enjoy me better, I have edible sand! I have a choclate waterfall, you just offer a Playland, So shut your red lips, stop being so silly, I make it rain rhymes, so you can call me a WET Willy! EpicRapBattles10's Rap Battle #17 Joker's lit the spark, but i'll ignite the fuse, Not to mention my rap battle has over 2 million views! EpicRapBattles10's Rap Battle #21 Verse One: This is a big rap, order me a Big Mac, You're always so confident, you think you've got a big sac, Order a full stack of pancakes, how about that? And add some soda with that too, cause that's also flat! Verse Two: You can't even dis me without being proper, This battle's an inferno, but i'm the one making it hotter! And my rhymes are all jaw droppers, I'll keep dissing you forever, call me an Everlasting Godstopper, Just be honest Ronald, i'm breaking you like glass, I'll take those size 15 boots and shove them straight up your ass, You think you'll win this war? Everyone will doubt it, Just do what you do with Happy Meal toys, forget about it! Category:Xtreme Rap Battles Category:Characters Category:EpicRapBattles10's Battles Category:Teddy Drummund Category:Val Stevens Category:Willy Wonka Category:ERB10RB Season 1 Category:ERB10RB Season 2 Category:Male